¿Qué color es?
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Los colores, son tan complejos y variables que a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que pedirle a Sakura una lección, claro, ella con gusto se la dio... y muy duro. Categoria T


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Advertencias: **Ooc

* * *

**¿Qué color es…? **

- Es azul – era la quinta vez que lo mencionaba, no, quizás ya era la octava vez.

- Te digo que no, no es azul. – el muchacho bajó la mirada a la tela, otra vez, y… continuó mirando, torciendo el gesto, terco.

-No, sí es azul, es azul, Sakura. – dijo, más terco que antes. Pues la tela que bailaba delante de sus ojos era un bendito azul, era azul, era un condenado azul.

- No, Sasuke, no es azul, es color agua marina.

-Pues parece azul.

-Pero no lo es. ¿Vez?

-Pero lo parece.

-Sasuke, tienes problemas con lo colores, tienes que aprender sus nombres, sus matices, este vestido es color agua marina, mira… existen tantos colores azules, azul marino, azul cielo, pavo real, azul índigo, azul Vergara… - Sasuke suspiró, de cualquier forma, ¿Por qué discutía con Sakura sobre este asunto de los colores? Azul o no azul, preferiría que Sakura no llevase ese vestido, desnuda, oh sí, ya la quería desnuda, y de eso fue consciente Sakura cuando vio ese brillo ladino en sus ojos negros, que tomaron un color cobrizo al instante, como cada vez que tenía ideas morbosas rondándole el cerebro.

- Sasuke – previno con cautela.

-¿Hump? – avanzó dos pasos lentos y se ubicó justo enfrente de la chica, tapándole la visión por el enorme tamaño del muchacho.

-Mira Sasuke, no, déjalo, mira que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. – esa no era la evasiva adecuada decidió muy tarde, Sasuke ya estaba sonriendo, abiertamente, mostrando sus intenciones tácitamente, se lo estaba diciendo indiscretamente con los ojos lo que quería en esos instantes.

-Claro que sí, tenemos que hacer tantas _cosas_ hoy, y sobre todo… _ahora_. – Sakura inhalo pesado, muy pesado, el oxigeno que ingresaba por su nariz quemaba y los pulmones se le cerraban, pues parecía que no podría respirar más. Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca, estaba… demasiado caliente, sus manos grandes, callosas, estaban ardiendo, lo supo cuando tomaron sus mejillas y con los pulgares acariciaron sus pómulos rojos escarlatas, sus labios rosados y húmedos.

- Sasuke… tenemos…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta, para Sasuke no había más tiempo que en devorar los labios de su mujer, de morderlos, chuparlos, de acariciarlos ferozmente contra los suyos.

-¡Akñj! – se quejó, frustrado por la ropa que se mostraba adversa a todas las intenciones que tenía en mente para Sakura, acariciarla, por todos lados, una de las ideas que encabezaba su larga lista. – Ayúdame, amor… necesito…

-No, Sasuke… - quizás si hubiera aplicado más fuerza en su voz y menos de esos temblores en su cuerpo y claro, esos gemiditos lentitos, Sasuke hubiera bajado sus manos de sus pechos, quitado la lengua del orificio de su oreja y retrocedido, pero no había resultado así, pues ella estaba gimiendo, estaba apretándole la cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos e intentaba saltar para enrollar sus piernas en las caderas del hombre angustiado.

- Claro que sí. Y aprovechando… - comenzó diciendo separándose de ella, pavoneándose de orgullo cuando la escuchó gruñir insatisfecha - ¿Por qué no… me explicas este asunto de los matices y sus nombres respectivos? - Sakura se quedó quieta, muy quieta, y Sasuke aguardo silencio mirándola con las cejas levemente enarcadas, esperando una respuesta.

Sorpresivamente, Sakura lo empujó haciéndolo caer directo hacia la silla que tenía atrás, colocándose luego a horcajadas entre sus muslos.

El picor en las manos hizo que estas cobraran vida echando fuegos artificiales, listos para tocar la piel expuesta de los muslos, pero la tarea se vio interrumpidas por las diminutas manos de ella, que las apretaba a sus costados y le negaba con la cabeza con aquella picara sonrisa de diabla.

-Quieto… nada de tocar durante la lección de colores, mi amor. – su voz había adquirido la sensualidad que casi nunca utilizaba, la que lo ponía a cien. Ejerció una pequeña presión en sus muñecas, inmovilizándolas en sus costados, aunque la acción era ridícula, pues le triplicaba la fuerza y le ganaría en un chasquido, la idea le provocaba escalofríos desquiciantes a la altura del vientre, una excitación abrumadora, iba a explotar, el miembro se le levantaba en posición de firmes.

Sasuke comenzaba a sudar lava, y la muy… picara comenzaba únicamente a torturarlo, estaba sentada encima de su sexo, restregándose malditamente y haciendo caso omiso de su necesidad. Siguió jugando con su boca, retorciéndose en ella, pasando la lengua por la mandíbula rasposa por la barba de dos días, humedeciendo la piel delicada de su cuello, clavando los caninos en el lóbulo de la oreja. Era tortura pura, y más cuando sintió esa pequeña lengua húmeda deslizándose por su pecho, explorando la línea marcada de sus pectorales, encontrando en el camino aquel capullo plano.

-Aquí… eres de color… durazno. – sin querer contener lo que vendría le echo un mordida al pezón y chupó con fuerza, Sasuke ajustó las manos en la madera de la silla, tanto que pensó que la desastillaría si continuaba haciéndolo, dios mío, esta mujer lo iba a matar. Era fuego líquido entre sus manos.

Cada haragán y lánguido lametazo, cada chupada de esa endiablada boca en el pezón era un flechazo directo a la ingle.

—Bermejo, leonado—susurró ella y la pequeña lengua rosada pasó por el pecho y el vientre y se detuvo en el ombligo — Arena —La punta de la lengua se metió en el ombligo y lo mordió, otra vez, aunque ésta no tan suavemente. Con la barbilla le rozó la erección.

_Oh, Dios._

Un tirón en los cordones del cinturoncillo y los pantalones de gimnasia se abrieron. Le bajó los pantalones y lo tomó con la mano.

La gloria, se dijo a si mismo. Tenía tantas ganas de llevar las manos hacia sus pelos rosas mansos, pero sus expectativas eran muchas más tentadoras.

—Toda clase de colores —susurró ella— Leche, coñac —envolvió los testículos con la mano y con un dedo pasó por la punta de la erección. Sasuke estaba mojado y a punto de correrse.

Que dios lo ayudara, ya no podía aguantar más… y si Sakura no terminaba con su "lección" se la metería en la boca y se correría en ella. ¡No! No quería que las cosas terminaran así, tenía que… solo un poco…

La lengua, esa torturadora lengua lo tomó, sin precio aviso, se lo metió entero a la boca, trazando con la lengua pequeños círculos, chupando y presionando despacio la cabeza húmeda del pene, que creció increíblemente.

-S-Saku-ra… no… - le escucho murmurar una risita depredadora y con la ingle empujó más, tenía que correrse, ¡pero no en su boca!

—Y aquí —La voz era un susurro seductor cuando alzó los ojos para mirarlo, ojos que eran jade puro, ojos de gata hambrienta — Ciruela.

Bajó la cabeza, nuevamente, con la breve intención de cogerlo otra vez con la boca, pero Sasuke estaba al límite, estrepitosamente salto de la silla y se la llevó consigo hasta hacerla chocar contra el lavadero de la cocina. Le levantó el vestido y le rasgó las bragas con una desesperación que podría palparse, seguidamente la penetró con fuerza, sintiendo el placer-dolor de entrar en aquella carne ardiente y húmeda, Sakura estaba muy húmeda, su almíbar enceraba su erección como mantequilla, sus paredes apretaban mucho y cada empujón que ejercía provocaba aquel filarmónico sonido de sus sexos, un chapoteo turbador, excitante.

Había perdido completamente el control. Ni siquiera intentó suavizar los golpes, simplemente empujaba dentro de ella, era tan duro, rápido y furioso que no era posible que durara mucho tiempo. Sakura gimió y luego gritó, cuando su sexo empezó a agarrarlo en contracciones largas y húmedas, empujó con fuerza por última vez y se quedó quieto, metido profundamente en ella, gritando cuando eyaculó.

Se quedaron así, tratando de respirar, acalorados. Sasuke le colocó más arriba las piernas que le rodeaban la cintura, esperando que algo de fuerza le volviera a las piernas, y algo de sangre a la cabeza.

El pelo de ella le acarició el hombro cuando movió la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el hombro para morderlo con suavidad y suspiró. Después, muy bajito, murmuró:

- Sasuke… vamos retrasados, tengo que cambiarme. Y por cierto, me debes estas… - dijo recogiendo sus braguitas, que yacían colgadas de sus pies y con las ligas estiradas hasta no dar más.

Sonrió, satisfecho, con los músculos flácidos, soltó a su mujer y esperó a que esta se limpiara en el baño de arriba todos los residuos del sexo duro que habían tenido, mientras él, hacía lo mismo en el fregadero de la cocina, lo cual no tomó mucho, pues solo se lavó las manos y mojó la cara.

Esperó varios minutos cuando escuchó el taconeo de las sandalias de Sakura, quien bajaba con un nuevo modelito de color… ¿Qué color era ese? Ahhh, claro, ese era color gris sin duda.

-Me gusta ese vestido. El color gris, también, te asienta.

-No es gris Sasuke – kun.

-Sí, sí lo es. – dijo, malicioso.

Y ahí… iban otra vez.

* * *

Hola. Bueno, agradecimientos a aquellas personas que me comentan y leen algunos o todos las historias publicadas aquí. Muchas muchas gracias.


End file.
